The study is attempting to correlate the physiological decrements in airway responsiveness with biochemical endpoints in ozone injury. Subjects are exposed to either ozone or filtered air while exercising for 6 hours. Eighteen hours later, bronchoscopy, bronchoalveolar lavage, and endobronchial biopsy are performed. Subjects are monitored in the GCRC.